Candy Town
- | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Toffee | champion = Mayor of Candy Town | new = Level 1 Level 6 | released = March 23, 2012 | previous = | next = Candy Factory | difficulty = Very easy }} Candy Town is the 1st episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World One. This episode contains levels 1 to 10. The champion title is the Mayor of Candy Town. Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Mr. Toffee who directs her to the first level and through the tutorials. After episode: Tiffi decides to explore the world (or in this case, episodes) only to be held up by Mr. Toffee to be told that she is going the wrong way. As the game progresses, she helps solve the problems in each episode. New things Tutorial *Level 1 - Moves levels ( ) are introduced. *Level 2 - making *Level 3 - making *Level 4 - making *Level 5 - making Elements *Level 6 - Jelly levels ( ) are introduced. Boosters *Lollipop Hammer at Level 7 *Extra Moves at Level 8 *Jelly Fish at Level 9 Guide Levels This episode contains levels 1-10. *Easiest level: Level 1 *Hardest levels: Level 8 or Level 9 Candy Town is an extremely easy episode as all the levels in this episode are very easy. Being the first episode, none of these levels pose a problem. There are 5 moves levels and 5 jelly levels . Gallery Candy Town (Facebook).png|Initial scene (Facebook) Candy Town after story 1.png|Well, it's about time to go out and explore the world! Candy Town after story 2.png|Who is that? Candy Town after story 3.png|Psst, it's that way! Candy Town after story 4.png|I will show you the way. Level 1 Reality.png|Level 1 - |link=Level 1 Level 2 Reality.png|Level 2 - |link=Level 2 Level 3 Reality.png|Level 3 - |link=Level 3 Level 4 Reality.png|Level 4 - |link=Level 4 Level 5 Reality.png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5 Level 6 Reality.png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6 Level 7 Reality.png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7 Level 8 Reality.png|Level 8 - |link=Level 8 Level 9 Reality.png|Level 9 - |link=Level 9 Level 10 Reality before.png|Level 10 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 10 Level 10 Reality after.png|Level 10 - (After candies settle) CandyTownFacebookMap.png|Candy Town on Facebook Champ1.png|Champion title Trivia *This is the only episode to have 2 level types in Reality. *This is the first episode to introduce 2 level types at the same time in Reality, with the second being Candy Factory. *This is the only episode in Reality without any ingredients levels. *Along with Candy Factory, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. Every other episode besides these two have 15 levels. *This episode has the most Moves levels at 5. They are also tutorial levels. *Upon its release, charms, gifts, and boosters are locked. *This is the only episode where all levels have the same difficulty - all the levels are rated very easy. *This episode's name, along with Bubbly Bog, Cereal Sea, Funny Farm, Jiggly Gym, Soda Swamp and Sour Salon are the shortest to date, totaling up to 9 letters. *At the end of the episode, the player gets 50 gold bars. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Very easy episodes Category:Reality episodes